onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 9
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |excredits=no |chapter=Chapter 23 (1-19/19), Chapter 24 (1-14/19) |format=4:3 (NTSC) |eyecatcher=Luffy - Nami |rating=11.4Video Reshearch Ltd. - TV ranking Vol. 1, 2000: 2000-01-10 ~ 2000-01-16 (Japanese)] |rank=8 }} Honorable Liar? Captain Usopp is the ninth episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. With Nami forming an alliance with the crew as their navigator (though not as an actual member), the crew arrives at the Syrup Village in search of a proper ship. They meet a boy named Usopp who is the town liar, and who is the son of one of Shanks' crewmates. Short Summary Luffy, Nami, and Zoro arrive in Syrup Village, where they meet a long-nosed fellow by the name of Usopp. They ask for a ship, and so they head to the mansion on top of the hill to ask a rich girl named Kaya for one. What they don't anticipate, though, is the arrival of Kaya's butler Kurahadol. Long Summary The episode opens with Usopp running through Syrup Village, yelling that pirates are coming. Meanwhile, on the sea, Nami mentions how they'll need a ship if they want to make it to the Grand Line. At Syrup Village, Usopp says that what he said before was a lie, so the townspeople get mad at him. He runs away and meets with Piiman and Ninjin. At that moment, Tamanegi comes running up to them, yelling that real pirates have arrived. Usopp wants to run away and have a snack, but after the urging of the Usopp Pirates he goes out to face them. When Luffy, Zoro, and Nami hit land, Usopp comes out to greet them, introducing himself and saying he has 80 million men to squash them. Nami sees right through his lie, and Usopp freaks. He then puts a pinball in his slingshot and aims it at Luffy, saying his slingshot is better than a pistol. Luffy and Usopp stare at each other, and Luffy quotes Shanks, telling Usopp that they are real pirates and that he should bet his life on it. Usopp cracks, saying the speech was intimidating, and Luffy mentions getting it from Shanks. Usopp recognizes Shanks, and Luffy brings up Yasopp, Usopp's father, about how great of a sniper he is. Usopp brings them to a restaurant, and Luffy continues to talk about Yasopp, how he tells stories about Usopp and how well off he is. Nami then asks if there's any way to get a ship in the village, but Usopp says no. Zoro points out the large mansion on top of the hill, but Usopp quickly runs away. At the mansion, Kaya and Kurahadol, her butler, talk about Usopp, and Kurahadol forbids her from seeing him. Usopp comes anyway, and he tells Kaya a story about fighting a giant goldfish with droppings the size of islands. Back at the restaurant, the Usopp Pirates come in to fight Luffy and company, but are tricked into thinking Luffy ate Usopp. After that is cleared up, they bring Luffy, Zoro, and Nami to Kaya's mansion, and tell them how Usopp tells Kaya lies to cheer her up since her parents died and she became ill. Luffy decides they should ask her for a ship, and as there are bodyguards guarding the gate, he uses Gomu Gomu no Sorry to Intrude (Gum-Gum Pardon the Intrusion) to launch himself and others over the fence. They crash into the ground near Usopp, and as they get up, Kurahadol comes out and calls them intruders. Elsewhere in the town, we see a peculiar man moonwalking as the episode draws to a close. 4Kids Version The 4Kids Version of this episode was dubbed "The Teller of Tales" and aired on November 13, 2004. It had the Pirate Rap as opening and the Pirate Rap Instrumental version as Ending. Characters in Order of Appearance *Usopp *Nami *Roronoa Zoro *Monkey D. Luffy *Ninjin *Piman *Tamanegi *Yassop *Lucky Roo (flashback) *Mansion's Guards *Kaya *Kuro *Jango Notes *And so we are introduced to Usopp and the Usopp Pirates, as well as Kaya and her butler, Kurahadol. *Luffy's method of getting to Kaya's mansion is different in the anime and the manga - in the anime, Luffy launches himself over the fence using Gomu Gomu no Sorry to Intrude (Gum Gum Sorry to Intrude) while they walk past the guards at the gate in the manga. References Site Navigation 009 009